


gleek

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: per deim [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Hokage Haruno Sakura, Hokage Sakura, Hokage Sakura AU, Hokage Uchiha Sarada, Humor, oh to be Hokage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: gleek: verb1. Archaic. to make a joke; jest.(Of course her parents are married, what kind of silly question is that?)





	gleek

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update this, guys. School started last week and I'm having a bit of trouble getting used to my new schedule. So this is probably not going to be daily updates, probably closer to weekly. Still, I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you did!

“So what’s this I hear about a petition going around about deposing Sarada because she’s illegitimate and her parents still aren’t married?” Was Naruto’s opening line one morning, two years into Sarada’s tenure as Hokage. Maybe it wasn’t the best opening line ever, because the consequences of the question were far-reaching and bizarre.

“That’s crazy! Of course we’re married!” Sakura paused in her instinctive defense of her eldest daughter, turning to Sasuke with a hint of hesitation in her eyes. “We’re married, right?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer her then hesitated. “I…” His eyes slid to the side, clearly running the last twenty-five years of their life together through his head. “I…don’t…know?” The questioning inflection at the end was not encouraging.

“Well, shit,” Naruto sighed.

* * *

“Sarada, Bolt. Come in, dinner’s almost ready.” Sakura smiled as she opened the door to the two, ushering them into the house.

“Hi, Mom.” Sarada accepted the tight hug her mother enfolded her in with a grateful sigh. She heard Boruto clattering in, toeing off his shoes, heading into the kitchen and shaking hands with her father. Sasuke had taken a long time to warm up to Boruto, despite the fact he and Sarada had been raised together. His biggest objection to them dating was the possibility of someday being in-laws with _Naruto_.

But still clinging to her mom let her believe she was just a little girl for a little bit longer. It was still strange seeing her mother without the trappings of the office she’d held for longer than Sarada had even been alive, or her even being home. She could count on one hand how many times she’d come home after her mother growing up. Being Hokage was hard; being Hokage with her mother constantly either harassing her for grandchildren or not being around, saying she needed to learn on her own, was doubly so. She pulled back reluctantly. Noticing how quiet the house was, she asked, “Where are Itachi and Minami?”

“Itachi had training with his team, I think they were going to take a mission afterward, and Minami is spending the night with a friend from the Academy. They’ll be back at some point.” Sakura shrugged, unconcerned about the fate of her younger children. 

“You never acted like that with me,” Sarada pointed out with a hint of a sulk in her voice. She had to stifle a grin at the unamused look her mother tossed back her way as they heading into the kitchen. It almost made her forget all her problems in the office.

Almost.

“Hi, Sakura-sama!” Boruto waved from his place next to the stove, watching Sasuke finish up dinner preparation with avid interest. Sarada swatted him as she passed to kiss her father hello. “Ow! Saracchin, what was that for?”

“That exact reason. Why do you call Mom -sama when _I’m_ the current Hokage?”

Boruto gaped at her. “Are you jealous of your _mom_?” A sly look crossed is face and he moved closer. Neither Sasuke or Sakura heard what he said but the blush on Sarada’s face and unconscious activation of her Sharingan told them enough.

The group settled in for dinner, pleasant conversation flowing easily. She hated to break the content atmosphere, but the issues Sarada had left behind still weighed on her mind. Maybe talking to her parents, who had decades of experience with shinobi politics, would give her some insight. Stirring her rice around with her chopsticks, she looked up. 

“I’m sure you’ve heard about the rumors going around, about the petition to remove me from office on grounds of being born out of wedlock?”

Her parents, startled by the change in subject, nonetheless nodded slowly, glancing at each other in a strange way that piqued Sarada’s suspicion. “Of course," she continued, eyeing them carefully. “I dismissed them out of hand. How could that be true? You guys have been together for so long, of course you're married.”

Sakura suddenly refused to met her eyes, as did Sasuke. Both seemed very interested in the cracked, water-stained ceiling. “You wouldn't be wrong,” Sasuke muttered. 

It was unfortunate that Sarada happened to be taking a drink at the moment he spoke. Sarada spat out her drink, accidentally spraying Boruto. He winced and wiped his face as discreetly as he could. “ _What did you say?_ ”

“Now, Sarada-chan,” her mother began in that appeasing, well trained Hokage voice of hers. The skin around Sakura’s eyes was strained and the glass in her hand creaked alarmingly.

“ _YOU AREN’T ACTUALLY MARRIED!?_ ”

Her parents exchanged a look that said a lot in such a brief time. Years of life together, raising children, life and death situations, had enabled them to communicate on a near-telepathic level. ( _Seriously, listening to some of the stories Konohamaru-sensei told, her parents got up to some crazy shit when they were younger._ ) Sakura was the first to crack. Sasuke didn’t do confrontation, while her mother normally just crashed her way through it, blundering about in embarrassment. She’d gotten better in her time as Hokage but still hated it.

“To be honest,” her mother said in a sheepish voice. “We kind of…forgot to get married.”

“ _What._ ”

“Listen, hear me out! When I found out I was pregnant with you, we fully intended to get married, made plans and everything. Then Sasuke was called away to deal with some crisis or other in…Kiri I think it was and the wedding ended up getting postponed. It wasn’t going to be a big wedding, anyway. If I hadn’t been the Hokage, we would’ve just had a small wedding at the registry office. As it stands, we just…forgot about getting married. Everyone assumed we were married before you were born. And after…well, we had three kids by then. What was the point?” She shrugged. 

Sarada and Boruto had stopped eating a quarter of the way through Sakura’s monologue. Shellshocked, Sarada muttered, “Well, I never thought those rumors would be true…” She gave herself a good shake, stabbing at her food with a little more force then necessary. “That really doesn’t help my case, though. But I’m Hokage, right? I can probably just toss the petition out on grounds of slander. Did you ever have problems like this when you were Hokage, Mom?”

To their great shock, Sasuke’s lips trembled as he began to laugh quietly while Sakura’s cheeks burned scarlet. “I’m not talking about this, it was _all your fault_ ,” she hissed at her laughing husband. “You and Naruto.”

“The affair in Rice was all Naruto, I had _nothing_ to do with that.”

“The Chidori marks on the floor of the damiyo’s residence say otherwise.”

“Did Mei ever forgive us for stealing her second-in-command?”

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling, pondering the question. “No, I don’t think she ever did. And that whole fiasco with Kumo and Iron? That was Naruto’s idiocy at play again.”

“ _I had eight drawers of paperwork to work through because of that. I didn’t speak to you for three weeks. Don’t even try to push this off on Naruto._ ”

“Geez, you two _do_ fight like an old married couple. Just get married already.”

Boruto didn’t hide behind his girlfriend when fixed with murderous glares from his future in-laws, no he did _not, quit laughing, Saracchin!_


End file.
